


Raptor's Dream

by VampirePaladin



Category: Jurassic World (2015), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Every child has a dream for the future, even if that child is a juvenile velociraptor.





	Raptor's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Some mutants fought against humans, others protected humans, and many just tried to stay hidden from the world. Nina had opted to do none of the above. She had gone to school for zoology and after graduation she had gone on to work with various zoos and animal clinics. Her ability to find out exactly what an animal wanted made her invaluable wherever she worked. Of course, the original Jurassic Park had intrigued her. After seeing the news reports of a tyrannosaurus rex running through San Francisco she’d been dialing her brother’s phone number to have him take her there, so she could have put a stop to it for both for the dinosaur’s sake and those of the people. When Nina was approached by Claire Dearing herself about a job at the finally opened Jurassic Park, now rechristened as Jurassic World, she had jumped at the chance to work there. 

She had been given a home on the island, a cottage away from the activity of the tourists but a short drive to most of the enclosures. It made it easier for her to get there when an emergency happened with one of the dinos. An emergency like one of the young raptors getting sick.

_Kill you! Kill you!_ Blue playfully called out as she leapt at a large, flying instinct, snapping at it with her teeth.

“You look like you’re feeling better, Blue,” Nina said as she crossed the room with a small shoebox in hand. “Do you think you are strong enough to hunt or do I need to kill your food for you?”

_Hunt!_

Nina opened up the shoebox and pulled out a mouse. It was screaming in fear and terror as it tried to escape her grasp. Nina wasn’t without sympathy for it, but one thing that her connection to animals gave her was a better appreciation for the food chain. Blue was a carnivore and needed to eat. She also needed to hunt. 

She knelt down and let the mouse go. 

It made a beeline for Nina’s favorite chair.

Blue was running after it. Her movements were still sluggish and not as powerful as they had been, but the young raptor was eager to do something after spending the past few days cooped up with Nina. 

It had been touch and go for a while. Blue had required constant attention and so that had meant that where Nina went, so did Blue. Seeing Blue doing well enough to chase the mouse across the cottage floor made Nina smile.

_Kill!_ Blue cried before she caught the mouse beneath her, snapping its neck before beginning her feast.

After finishing, Blue looked physically exhausted. Nina scooped the raptor up and placed her on the chair. Blue curled up with the hot water bottle that Nina had filled up for her. The sound of Animal Planet playing on the television was the only sound as Nina cleaned up the mess from Blue’s meal on floor.

_Predators or prey?_

“Huh?” Nina asked as she looked up. 

Blue looked back and forth between Nina and the television. Most animals didn’t pay much attention to the television, but Blue was smart and had figured out that the pictures and audio conveyed information. It was why Nina had been leaving it on Animal Planet when Blue was too weak to do her natural raptor things.

_Predator or prey?_ Blue asked as the television showed a herd of elephants.

“Those are elephants, Blue. They eat plants but they are big and travel in groups so meat eaters don’t kill them very often.”

_Only raptor then._ Blue didn’t say “raptor” it was more of a feeling that gave Nina the impression of what Blue meant.

“Raptors don’t hunt elephants,” Nina said as she finished cleaning up. She stood up to put away her tools and supplies.

_Why?_

Nina stopped short at that question. She looked down at the curious and intelligent eyes that looked right back at her.

“Raptors don’t live in Africa. They live on Isla Nublar. Where we are.” She put the cleaning supplies on a table and moved closer to Blue.

_More wheres?_

Nina shook her head sadly as she looked at Blue. “There are no other places, Blue, just on the island.”

_Why?_

Nina sighed. She knelt next to Blue. “It’s because all the other raptors are dead.” 

Blue said nothing for a moment as she processed the information.

_Why?_

Nina’s father had always told her that one day she’d have to answer hard questions for her own child just like he had to with her. She didn’t think he ever would have envisioned that child being a juvenile raptor.

“A long time ago, all the food was gone. So, the raptors and lots of other animals died. But we found the eggs for Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo.” She tried to put it in terms that Blue would understand. The dinosaur didn’t understand cloning and genetics, but she would understand what an egg was. It was as close as Nina could get to the truth with what Blue would understand.

_Blue hunt elephant. Nina lead. Echo, Charlie, Delta hunt elephant._

“You need to get healthy, grow up, and learn to be a pack before you can hunt something like an elephant.”

_Blue heal. Blue grow. Blue learn. Pack hunt. Pack kill elephant._

It might not have been a normal dream for the future by human standards, but Blue had one that both fit her as a raptor and would have been impossible for any other raptor to have.


End file.
